Summer in Stars Hollow
by Parvulissula
Summary: Rory goes to summer camp for the summer, leaving Lorelai all alone. Rachel comes to town and has plans for Luke and Lorelai. Christopher comes to town as well.
1. Rory's Threat...*gasp*

Summer in Stars Hollow- Rory's Threat

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. :'( Neither is Seinfield.

Author's Note: This has NOTHING to do with Snow in Stars Hollow or any other story for that matter. It's just another L/L story (of course)!

"Lukeykins!" Lorelai whined as she walked into the diner and sat at the counter.

"I'll ignore that horrible slaughter of what I think was supposed to be my name. What's the problem?"

"Rory threatened me!"

"Uh huh, you're exaggerating, what really happened?"

"She handed me this permission slip for a summer camp!"

"So?"

"So she'll be gone, ALL summer! What am I going to do?"

"Lorelai, you're overreacting. How much coffee have you had?"

"None." she lied obviously.

"None, closer to…" he looked at her a moment as if he had a visual caffeine gauge, "seven and a half cups?"

"AHH! Stalker!"

"No I'm not. Remember this morning when you were whining about only having seven and a half cups of coffee grounds left and it had to last you until tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, well who's to say Rory didn't have a cup?"

"You sound like you've had 7 ½ cups of coffee."

"Shut up."

"Okay." Luke complied as he went to the kitchen to get a customer's food.

"No! Luke! You weren't supposed to listen! Come back!"

Luke came back out of the kitchen carrying two plates and delivered them to their tables and went back behind the counter. "Relax, there ARE other customers than you."

Lorelai gasped dramatically, "Gee Lukey, you sure know how to crush a girl's ego."

"It's what I'm here for."

"So what am I going to do Luke?"

"About what?"

"About Rory! She really wants to go, it's free, its educational, they're paying her to go!"

"So you don't want her to go, why?"

"What will **I** do all summer?"

"Well I'm glad you have Rory's best interests in mind." he smiled knowing he was annoying her for a change.

"Luke!" she whined.

"And I'm glad you think of me, and Sookie so highly as friends."

"Do you think you really want me hanging around here everyday, all the time…"

Luke raised an eyebrow, "And that's different, how?"

"Um, I'd be complaining about missing Rory."

"Oh, well I'm sure I could handle it."

Lorelai suddenly looked shocked, "Ohmigod."

"What?" Luke looked confused.

"My parents…"

"What about them?"

"Friday night dinner."  
"Oh! Oh."

"Luke! What am I going to do? Who's going to protect me from Evil Emily and keep me company so I don't go insane?" she asked frantically.

"Well, quite frankly, as for your sanity, I think it's far too late for us to save that but I don't know about the protecting you from Evil Emily. She can't be that bad."

"Yes she can." Lorelai argued, "She hates Sherri because she thinks I'm supposed to be marrying Christopher! Luke, do you have any idea how miserable I'd be?!"

*you and me both* Luke thought. "Okay well maybe slightly malicious."

"No, you are slightly malicious when depriving me of coffee, which by the way, I need some. Emily Gilmore is just EVIL!"

Luke sighed, "I'm sure you'll think of something before then."

He said as he turned around to get the coffee and a cup for Lorelai.

"I hope so." She paused in thought, "maybe I could get a chronic disease!"

"It's not highly advised." Luke said as he gave her the coffee, "though if you keep drinking coffee like you do, then you just might get one."

"You know what a fun disease to have would be?"

"Hmm, 'fun disease', I'm sure that's an oxymoron but to humor you I'd say I can't think of any."

"Narcolepsy, well a mild case anyway. I mean you could take a nap whenever and just say you had a fit."

"Uh-huh." Luke nodded and moved slowly to take her coffee away.

"Eh! I don't think so mister!" She said as she slapped his hand away.

"I think you've had enough."  
"No! You can never have enough coffee! I am not speaking to you for that outrageous comment!"

Luke smiled, he knew she couldn't keep it up long. They sat in silence for 4 ½ seconds.

"Luke! Say something!"

"I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"That doesn't' imply that you can't talk to me!"

"That would make for an awfully one-sided conversation wouldn't it?"

Lorelai stuck out her tongue, "That's your fault for saying something crazy like that."

"Hmm, okay. SO when does Rory go to this camp?"

"In two weeks."

"What kind of camp is it that's paying her to go?"

"Some kind of college based program, the only requirement is that neither parents could have graduated from college."

"Hmm, weird."

"Yeah. Well I should get back to my crazy daughter. Thanks Luke."

"No problem." Luke said as Lorelai paid for her coffee and left.

~*~

"Hey mom, feeling better?" Rory asked as Lorelai walked inside.

"Yes, much better evil daughter."

"Hmm, so what are you going to do all summer after I've 'abandoned' you?" Rory asked as Lorelai sat on the couch.

"Luke volunteered to be my friend!" Lorelai smiled.

Rory raised an eyebrow, "He has _no_ idea what he's getting himself into." *Hmm, maybe they'll finally get together*

Lorelai grinned, "But it'll be fun when he does see what he's getting himself into!"

"Now I think you're happy about me leaving!"

"No, but I will have fun annoying Luke while you're gone!"

"Mom, how's that different from any other day?"

"Umm, I'll be complaining about what a horrible daughter you are for leaving me all alone for the entire summer."

"Okay, as long as there's _something_ different." Rory said sarcastically.

"Do you think your grandmother would let us off this summer for Friday night dinners?"

"Well she's going to have to let me off but I think you'll still have to go. Sorry."

"Hmph." Lorelai pouted.

"You know you still have to sign the paper." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you rub it in, _you_ don't have to see Evil Emily all summer!"

"Well yeah but I won't see everyone else either, like you, Dean, Sookie, Luke, and Jess."

"Hmm, that's true. Alright go get the paper and a pen."

Rory gave the paper and the pink fluffy feather pen to her mother.

Lorelai studied it, "Do you think Luke would mind being put on the emergency contact list?"

"Probably not. Do you even know his number?"

"Um, we have it somewhere. I think I put it on speed dial for when we did lose it."

"Are you saying you're going to call Luke and ask him his number?" Rory giggled.

"Hmm, that does sound a little weird doesn't it?"

"It's never stopped you before."

"I know!" Lorelai said as she began to search for the phone, "Ah! The phone and the remote are out pushing each other's buttons!" Lorelai said as they continued the search.

"Aha! I found it!" Rory said as she tossed the phone to her mother. "So what number is Luke?" Rory asked.

"One. Sookie's two, only because I got Luke's number the day we bought the phone."

"Uh-huh. So it has no ranking like that Seinfield episode?"

"No! Not talking to you!" Lorelai said as she pushed the talk button and one on the speed dial.

"Hey Luke, it's me. Lorelai.", "Yes, I do have a purpose.", "Okay, well, don't laugh too loud cuz you might scare the customers but what's your number?", "No I don't mean your favorite number, I mean your phone number!", "Yeah basically.", "Because I need it for that camp thing.", "Why?! Because in case there was an emergency and I disappeared and lost my cell phone, I wouldn't want them calling Evil Emily, or heaven forbid, Christopher!", "Yes, you're **that** important.", "I promise.", "Okay. Thanks Luke." Lorelai said as she wrote the number down and hung up.

"What did you promise?" Rory asked curiously.  
"He made me promise I wouldn't harass him, calling him just to annoy him."

"Uh-huh."

~*~

AN: Sorry for the kinda abrupt ending but I wanted the next part to be a different chapter! –Bajo! 


	2. The Phone Call...DUN DUN DUNNN!

Summer in Stars Hollow- The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own it. You should feel blessed that I don't. J

  
~*~

Luke picked up the phone and promptly hung it up without seeing who it was. He already knew. Lorelai had called him eight times in the past ten minutes asking him whit time it was. Two seconds later, the phone rang again, Luke sighed and picked it up, "Lorelai! Stop harassing me!" he shouted.

"Uh Luke, hey, it's Rachel."

Luke almost dropped the phone and went pale, "Uh hey. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Um, I called to tell you I'm coming to Stars Hollow for a while this summer. I'm staying at the inn."

"Um, okay." Luke wasn't sure how to react.

"So what was that about Lorelai harassing you?" Rachel asked.

Luke could practically hear her smile, "Definitely not whatever you're thinking."

"Aw Luke, you wish it was what I'm thinking."

Luke exhaled loudly, *What is it with me and being in love with annoying women?* "Lorelai has called me eight times in the past ten minutes asking me what time it is."

"That's a little weird."  
"No kidding. She had to call me to ask me my phone number."

"Uh-huh. So have you told her yet?"

"Well obviously I told her my number."

"Ha ha Luke. I'll assume you're still a pansy."

"But I'm a pansy who still has a great friend and profit in the diner."

"Huh?"

"Rory and Lorelai make up 75% of the diner's profit with their disgusting junk food and coffee addiction."

"You know, I bet if you told her you'd still have all that, and more."

"Ugh. Good-bye Rachel. I'll see you when you get here."

"Good bye Luke, you know I'm right."

Luke just sighed and hung up the phone. A second later it rang again, "Yeah?" Luke answered the phone. "Lorelai! If you're going to harass me, come down here and do it so I have at least something to use against you.", "I make the good coffee." He smiled victoriously as he hung up the phone.

Several minutes later Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner and sat at a table. Luke went to the table carrying a coffee; he sat it in front of Rory. Lorelai gasped, "You were serious!"

"I'm always serious."

"Can I _please_ have a coffee Luke?" Lorelai begged.

"No."

Lorelai pouted, "Why was the phone busy for approximately three minutes and 47 seconds?"

"Only approximately? Rachel called."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"She's coming to Stars Hollow for a while, she's going to be staying at the inn."

"It took three minutes to say that?"

"No, we talked about other stuff but that's none of your business so don't even ask."

"Yes sir." Lorelai saluted.

"Rory, are you enjoying your coffee?"

"Yes Luke, thanks."

"So when's she coming?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know." he repeated, "She said she's coming to Stars Hollow for a while this summer."

"Hmm, oh well. I can't wait 'til she gets here. Oh! Maybe Mia will come too!"

"Why?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Because they both have so many great 'Luke as a kid' stories!" Lorelai said gleefully.

"Ugh. This summer is going to be hell."

"Aw come on Luke! Oh! I'm going to have to ask Rachel about the Trekkie thing!"

"No you don't."

"Sure I do!" Lorelai grinned, "This summer is going to be great! With the exception of my favorite daughter abandoning me." She said as she glared at Rory.

"I'm calling Rachel and telling her not to come!"

"No you aren't."

"And why not?"

"Because you don't have her phone number, do you?"

"Damn it."

"Coffee, Lukey?"

"No." Luke said as he went back behind the counter.

Lorelai followed to the counter and pouted.

"Stop that."

"What?" Lorelai whined as she pouted.

Luke turned around and pretended to be busy.  
"Lukey, can I please have some coffee?" She whined.

"Nope."

"Come on Scotty, beam me down some coffee!"

Luke turned around to face Lorelai, "You know, asking like that only makes it worse."

"But Lukey! It's so much more fun this way!"

"Perhaps, but are you attaining the coffee you desire?"

"No. But that's because you're a mean, malicious, old man!"

"Still not getting coffee." Luke pointed out.

"Luke you're my favorite mean, malicious, diner man." she said sweetly.

"Good to know."

"Luke!"

"Alright, I'm sure that was difficult for you. You wanted tea?"

"You aren't funny."

"Hmm, I suppose everyone has a right to their opinion."

"Ugh! I don't know if I wanna spend my summer with you anymore."

"Where would you go? Al's Pancake World?"

"Ew, no. Never mind! I won't talk to you though. I'm gonna talk to Rachel all summer."

"If she stays that long. How do you intend on getting your life force without talking to me?"

"Not fair. You've got a good coffee monopoly!"

"Only in your opinion."

Rory came over to the counter, "Bye mom, bye Luke. I'm going to go pack for camp."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye Rory." They said as Rory left the diner.  
Luke looked at his watch and turned around and poured a cup of coffee for Lorelai. Lorelai looked at him confused and grabbed the coffee, taking a long drink. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"You looked at your watch and got me coffee without a word."

"I beat my personal record." Luke answered simply.

"What?!"

"I didn't give you coffee for fifteen minutes, exactly."

Lorelai glared at him, "You are an evil, evil man."

"And I enjoy it too."

~*~

AN: Wohoo! Ch 2 up! This is what I did all last week instead of cleaning…hehehe. I did this the prehistoric way- *dramatic gasp* yes, I used…PAPER! ahhh! lol. REVIEW, lemme know how I'm doin'. There will be eventual major Java Junkie action, I promise. But it won't be until Rachel gets into town, which might be 2 or 3 more chapters. Sorry!


	3. The News/ Useful Disease?

Summer in Stars Hollow- The news/Useful disease?

Author's Note: I couldn't decide what to name the chapter but I think I like the disease part better ;-)

Disclaimer: Not mine, Luke would be slightly different if it was mine.

~*~That Friday night~*~

"Hello girls." Emily smiled as she answered the door.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi grandma." Rory smiled as they went inside.

"Come on in to the dining room, Richard and I have something we'd like to tell you."

Rory and Lorelai complied and went to the dinner table and sat down where salads were waiting for them.

"So mom, what's up?"

"Richard and I are going to Europe this summer. Therefore, Friday night dinners will be cancelled."

Lorelai attempted to not be too happy, "Actually that's good because Rory is going away to summer camp and wouldn't be able to come."

"Summer camp? What kind?" Emily asked curiously.

"It's a good program grandma, they're paying me to go to camp and I'll be taking college courses." Rory answered.

"Interesting. Well Lorelai, your father and I will be back in one month, you still have to come to dinner."

"Alright." Lorelai answered, not in the mood to argue.

They finished dinner civilly and Rory and Lorelai went to Luke's.

~*~

"She's EVIL!" Lorelai whined to Luke in the empty diner from across the counter.

"What now?" Luke sighed.

"She's making me go to Friday night dinner unarmed."

"What?" Luke asked in confusion.

"She's making me go, without Rory!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"No it won't! I only have a month and a half to contract a disease. Do you have any useful ones you could share?" She asked jokingly.

Luke thought of something crude and attempted to suppress the smirk threatening his lips.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing." he smiled.

"No, Luke Danes smiling isn't _'nothing'_."

He smirked and leaned closer to Lorelai so Rory didn't hear and whispered, "Think about what you just asked me for a minute."

"Ugh!" She said in disgust but then she began to nod and looked at Luke approvingly, "Luke, I'm impressed. I never thought of you as the type of guy who thought with the wrong head."

Luke shrugged, "You learn something new everyday."

"Yeah, so what should I do about dinner?"

"Suck it up."

Lorelai pouted, "Meanie."

~*~  
Author's Note: More chapters coming soon. I have 2 more written on paper but I need to write some more in between kinda chapters. It's still gonna be a few chapters before major Java Junkiness begins. I hope the little amounts you've been getting will suffice. 


	4. Big hats, no coffee, and almost kisses.

Summer in Stars Hollow- Big hats, no coffee, and almost kisses.

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Clever-Lazy: I know that Luke thinking dirty things definitely isn't in completely character but Lorelai SOOO set herself up for it so I figured I'd bend it a little =) Sorry for taking so long, life's been crazy. My friends are planning a surprise birthday party for me that they don't know I know about, I've had softball, and blah. I have about 4 half done chapters written on paper cuz I get bored in class a lot but none of them are done yet so, again, sorry for taking so long!

Disclaimer: Same as always *sniff*

~*~2 weeks later~*~

"Instant coffee?"

Rory shuttered, "Ick. Check." she said disgustedly. Lorelai was making her take it in case she couldn't find any real coffee.

"Alright, you've got everything."

"No I don't. Hold on," Rory said as she went back into her room and came back out carrying a large duffel bag, "Now I've got everything."

"Rory, I said you couldn't take Dean. At least unzip the bag so he can breathe a little." Lorelai teased.

"Not funny, this is my bag of books."

Lorelai shook her head, "Freak."

"Takes one to know one." Rory quipped as she carried the heavy luggage to the porch.

"I'm not a freak!" Lorelai called to her daughter.

"Uh huh, sure Cleopatra."

"Huh? Oh! HEY! Not nice smart girl!"

Rory smiled as the bus for camp came, "Bye mom," she said as she hugged her mother, "If anything hugely amazing happens, call me!"

"Bye sweetie, have fun and you'd better call me once a week, _at least_. No matter what!" Lorelai demanded.

"Okay mom. Love ya!" she waved as she walked to the bus and got on.

As the bus drove away, Lorelai got depressed and decided to walk to Luke's.

~*~

Luke saw Lorelai trudging toward the diner so he went ahead and poured a cup of coffee and got a slice of apple pie and placed them on the counter in front of him as she walked into the diner.

Lorelai sat at the counter and sighed, "She's gone."

"I can tell, there's coffee and pie in front of you and you haven't touched It." he said as he handed her a fork.

"Really? Fore me?" She asked, almost excitedly.

"Yeah, on the house."

"Thanks Luke." She smiled.

"No problem, just cheer up. You'll have fun this summer too." 

Lorelai exhaled heavily, "Alright, I suppose so." She said eating the pie and drinking the coffee.

"So what are you doing the rest of the day?" Luke asked.

"Sookie's going to come over and watch movies with me, wanna come?"

"What movies are you two planning on watching?" he asked cautiously.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and Young Frankenstein."

"Alright, I guess I'll come. I suppose you want me to bring senseless amounts of junk food that are going to kill you and rot your teeth."

"Yes please." Lorelai grinned.

Luke sighed, "Alright, what time?"

"Seven."

"Okay, I'll have Jess close up for me."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah, he's more responsible and he might not act like it but I think he's getting used to the small town life."

"Hm, well, we had to grow on him eventually."

"Guess so."

Lorelai finished her pie and coffee and got up. "Bye Luke, see you later!"

"Bye."

~*~

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Hey Lorelai, how is everything?"

"It's okay, I already miss Rory but Luke gave me free pie and coffee, so I'm a little better."

"Uh huh." Sookie said interestedly.

"Sookie, don't start that. He's coming to watch movies too. Like a _friend_." Lorelai emphasized friend, maybe too strongly.

"Okay, about the movies though, can Jackson come too?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Sookie." She said as she hung up.

~*~

Luke was first to arrive, carrying a large bag, filled with junk food.

Lorelai opened the door and grinned, she hugged Luke, "You are a god!" she said as she released him and grabbed the bag, taking it to the couch.

All of that happened too quickly for him to register and he followed her to the living room. Then Sookie and Jackson got there and walked in. Lorelai was getting the movie ready and fixing popcorn. Luke still looked dazed, trying to sort all of his thoughts.

"Hey Luke, hey Lorelai!" They greeted.

"Hey!" Lorelai greeted cheerfully.

"Hey." Luke replied at the same time.

Sookie and Jackson sat on one side of the couch while Luke sat on the other and Lorelai was eating junk food and popcorn on the floor between them.

First they watched Monty Python, discussing swallow ratios and rabbits. Then they watched Young Frankenstein and discussed grave robbers. Sookie and Lorelai made Jackson and Luke blush talking about the monster's…well…proportionate size.

"Hm," Lorelai thought as she looked up at Luke, "He'd have to wear a pretty big hat too."

Luke playfully kicked her (more like a nudge) "Shut up."

"Nope, never." Lorelai smiled.

Luke shook his head, "Wishful thinking."

Lorelai gasped, "That was mean!" she said in shock as she got up and casually walked behind the couch acting as if she were on her way to the kitchen and on the way grabbed Luke's hat and he grabbed for it too late. He jumped up and chased her into the kitchen, both Sookie and Lorelai were giggling.

Luke ran his hands through his hair, "Lorelai! Give it back!"

Lorelai smiled sweetly, "Nope."

"Lorelai, do I have to remind you who makes the 'good coffee' and who makes most of what you eat?"

"Not fair Luke. You're taking advantage of my disability."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Disability? Yeah right. You could always quit drinking the stuff, or at least cut back."

Lorelai gasped, "You're a horrible person!"

"Okay, I'm sure I've been told that before, probably by you. Could I have my hat back now?"

"No, you're mean!"

"What would make me nice?"

"I don't know but nice guys don't get hats either."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"So what type of guys gets hats?"

"Hmm," Lorelai thought about what she wanted Luke to do because she knew he'd do it to get his hat back. "I'm feeling generous. Guys who make me coffee can get hats." she smiled.

Luke sighed, "For the sake of my hat, I'll feed your addiction."

"Thanks Luke!" she said happily as she put his hat on him, the right way.

Luke took it off, smoothed back his hair, and put his hat on backwards, "For that, you get no coffee."

Lorelai pouted, "Meanie."

"Meanie?! _YOU_ stole my hat and then put it on weird!"

"Weird? Luke, that's the way most people wear hats."

"Well not me and you know it."  
Lorelai pouted, "But you got your hat back, I should get coffee!"

"No, I'm not feeding your addiction now."

Lorelai backed him into the counter where the coffeemaker was. "Luke, you've only got one choice. Make me coffee, look, how convenient, it's right behind you."

"Nuh-uh." Luke leaned in and looked like he was going to kiss her, he thought he almost might and she thought he was going to but instead he leaned past her mouth and to her ear and whispered, "We should go check on Sookie and Jackson. You can't leave them alone for too long." and he pulled back, knowing he had gotten to her a little bit.

Lorelai scowled at him, "You are a horrible, horrible man, let's make sure Sookie and Jackson don't sully my couch."

~*~  
Sookie and Jackson were on the couch making out and Lorelai was still trying to analyze what she had just felt with Luke in the kitchen *did I want him to kiss me? I sure felt disappointed when he didn't. I can't feel this way about Luke. He would've kissed me if he felt the same way* Lorelai sighed loudly as Luke followed her out of the kitchen and Sookie and Jackson broke apart reluctantly.

 "Hey Sook, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Okay." Sookie agreed as she untangled from Jackson and followed Lorelai into the kitchen as Luke sat down on the couch where he had been before.

~*~

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked.

"Luke. He looked like he was going to kiss me, then he didn't. Then I should've been relieved, but I wasn't. I think I was disappointed. That doesn't mean I want to kiss Luke, does it? I mean, he's Luke! Luke, the diner man!" Lorelai rambled quickly.

"Lorelai, slow down. What happened?"

"I backed him into the coffee maker and said he had to make me coffee and he had no other options and then he leaned in and I could feel his breath and he looked like he was going to kiss me but he didn't, he whispered something in my ear instead and I should've been relieved, not disappointed. He's Luke, the diner man. He feeds me and gives me coffee. I don't want him to kiss me; do I?" 

"Aw, Lorelai! That's great!" Sookie said excitedly.

"No! Not great! Why did I want him to kiss me?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"You love Luke." she answered simply.

"No, and if I did, it's not like he feels the same way, or he would've kissed me."

"Lorelai, trust me, he loves you. He's just scared. Probably more than you are right now."

Lorelai sighed, "Whatever. Let's go watch another movie."

"It's ten 'o clock hun."

Lorelai pouted, "Fine. Go ahead and go home." she sighed.

"Lorelai, come on. It's fine to like Luke, I won't even tease you. I promise."

"Ugh, but _why_ did he do that? _Why_ did I want him to kiss me?"

"I don't know why he did it; maybe to see what you'd do. You wanted him to because you like him, a lot."

Lorelai sighed, "Not fair, stupid feelings. Thanks Sook."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Sookie smiled as she and Lorelai hugged and went back into the living room where Luke and Jackson were talking about cooking.

"You guys are so masculine." Lorelai laughed.

"Hey!" Jackson said offended.

"You can't make fun of me, I make your food."

Lorelai pouted, "Not fair Luke. Sookie, you'd cook for me wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"See, I wouldn't starve to death, you aren't the only one who feeds me." she defended herself.

"How's Sookie's coffee?"

Lorelai frowned, "Low blow. That was a cheap shot, I expected better of you."

"Sorry," he said insincerely, "I'll try harder next time. Besides, it's late."

"Alright, fine. Bye guys. Thanks for coming over and keeping me company."

"No problem hun." Sookie smiled.

"See ya in the morning." Luke said as he got off the couch.

"Bye coffee man." she smiled as she watched Sookie, Jackson, and Luke leave.

~*~


	5. Phone call 1

Summer in Stars Hollow- Phone call 1

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Not even the clothes on my back. (Especially considering I'm still wearing my softball jersey.)

~*~The next day~*~

"Hey mom."

"Who's this?" Lorelai teased.

"Not nice."

"I know; I miss you LOTS."

"I miss you too, but I'm having fun."

"So what are you doing at smart kids camp?"

"Going to lots of classes, I've met a lot of people. The campus is pretty cool."

"Any college parties?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"No mom." Rory sighed exasperated.

"I'm disappointed."

"You'll get over it."

"You're mean."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what have you been doing?"

"Um, when you left I had a huge party and got really drunk."

"No you didn't. What did you really do?"

"Luke gave me free pie and coffee and then Sookie and Jackson, and Luke came over and we watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and Young Frankenstein." The kitchen scene was rushing through her head but she didn't know what Rory would think of it.

"Oh wow. That's cool. What else did you do?"

"Nothing really." Lorelai obviously lied.

"No way, come on tell me!"

"It's nothing, just my overactive imagination."

"So what did you 'imagine'?"

"Well I thought Luke almost kissed me but then he didn't and whispered somethin' in my ear instead."

"Woah! Mom, that's huge news! What exactly happened? I want _all_ the details!"

"Well we were watching young Frankenstein and I said Frankenstein would have to have a big hat and then he kicked me and I got up and stole his hat and he chased me into the kitchen and he asked what he had to do to get his hat and I told him he had to make me coffee and he said fine so I put his hat on, the right way, and then he said he wouldn't make me coffee so I backed him into the coffee maker and told him he didn't have a choice and then he leaned in and I felt his breath and then he whispered somethin' in my ear about Sookie and Jackson." 

"Wow."

"Yeah, but I should've been relieved when he didn't kiss me though, right? But I wasn't, I was disappointed. Why was I disappointed? Luke is one of my best friends. I should've have wanted him to kiss me!" Lorelai said frantically.

"You _wanted_ him to kiss you?!"

"Yeah, it's crazy isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Mom, you like Luke!"

"Maybe a little bit."

"That's great!"

"Wait a minute, great?"

"Yeah, it's great. Everyone knows that Luke is in love with you!"

"Not you too." Lorelai sighed.

"It's true!"

"No it isn't. If it was he would've kissed me, he would've said something."

"Maybe he just wanted to see how you would react. He's probably more scared by this than you are."

Lorelai sighed heavily, "Whatever. How much of your duffel bag have you gone through so far?"

"Not much, I haven't had a lot of time to read, I got two done on the bus ride. Queen of subject changes."

"Yeah, well I was through with that subject. I've had that conversation with Sookie already."

"Okay fine." There was someone talking in the background on Rory's end.

"Who's that?" Lorelai asked.

"Just a friend, I've gotta go. Love ya mom."

"Love you too, bye." Lorelai said, hanging up the phone.

~*~

sorry so short. More coming soon. Next chapter- Lorelai talks Luke into doing something…They talk about Rachel too.


	6. Feminine Charm?

Summer in Stars Hollow- Feminine charm?

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

~*~Next Friday afternoon~*~

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai started sweetly as she sat at the counter across from where Luke was standing.

"What do you want?" Luke asked knowingly.

"My mom and dad are back from vacation and it's Friday…" Lorelai hinted.

"And you want _me_ to go with you?"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"So I don't go into a crazed rage and matricide doesn't go on my permanent record."

"Well, if you put it _that_ way." Luke sighed, "Why me? Why not Sookie?"

"Because she'll want to bring Jackson and I'm using the excuse that I have to keep the natural balance of nature and there has to be the same amount of plates at the table so the cook and maids don't get confused."

"How thoughtful of you." Luke said sarcastically.

"So will you come?" she pouted.

"Alright, I suppose so but only because you will annoy me to no end until I agree."

"My feminine charm didn't work?"

"Whatever you want to call it."

Lorelai glared at Luke and remembered something, "Rachel's coming on Monday."

"Okay."

"So what do you think about Rachel coming?"

"I think this summer is going to be hell because you are going to convince her to tell you everything that might possibly be embarrassing." Luke answered simply.

Lorelai stuck out her tongue at him, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I know. It's like we're old friends I guess. I suppose it won't be too bad."

"So no weird awkwardness?"

"No, I don't think so. She'll be as annoying as ever, if not more."

"Annoying? Rachel?"

"When she's determined to do something, or get me to do something she annys the hell out of me until I do it." Luke explained.

"Ooh! What does she want you to do?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Nothing."

"Luke! Tell me!"

"No, I'm not going to tell you!"

"She wants you to go out?" she guessed.

"Lorelai, drop it." Luke said sternly.

"Okay, so on Monday do you want to come to the inn and the three of us could go out for lunch?"

"Uh, sure." Luke agreed.

~*~That night~*~

Luke came up to the door with his hands deep in the pockets of his black dress pants and rang the doorbell.

Lorelai came to the door and when she opened the door her jaw dropped, "You clean up nice."

Luke's face reddened, "Uh, thanks. You look nice too."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks. Well, we should probably get going."

"Yeah." he said as he and Lorelai walked to the truck and got in.

~*~

"Are you prepared?" Lorelai asked as she inhaled deeply when they got to the porch.

"Trick question."

Lorelai smiled, "You pick up fast." she said as she rang the doorbell.

Emily answered the door and raised an eyebrow, "Is this the ice man?"

"Luke, mom, his name is Luke."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore." Luke greeted.

"Sorry, please, come in. I just didn't recognize you without the hat or plaid."

Lorelai laughed, "Neither did I." she said as they went straight into the dining room and sat at the dinner table.

"So Rory is at summer camp. How is she enjoying it?"

"She loves it, she is the only kid I know who would have fun college-hopping."

"I'm glad she's having fun. So Luke how is the diner?"

"Doing good."

"That's good. Lorelai, may I please speak to you in the kitchen?"

"Um, okay. Be right back Luke." She said as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Lorelai, are you dating that man yet?"

"What?!"

"I asked if you are dating the ice-man."

"Mom, his name is Luke. No, we aren't dating. He is my friend and more importantly, coffee supplier. Wait, why did you say yet?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"It's bound to happen. Lorelai, Luke is in love with you. I think you have feelings for him too. Honestly, are you and Luke dating?"

"No!" Lorelai said as she stormed out of the kitchen and back to the ding room where Luke and Richard were discussing business tactics. "You are a crazy woman. I can't believe you don't believe me, your only daughter!"

"Emily had followed her into the dining room and stopped abruptly when Lorelai said, 'only daughter'. "Excuse me." She said softly as she went into an old empty room of the house.

"What was that about dad?" Lorelai asked.

"Perhaps you should go talk to your mother." He suggested.

"Um, okay. Sorry Luke." She said as she followed her mom.

~*~

More coming soon: Next chapter- We find out what the deal with Emily is…


	7. Only Daughter?

Summer in Stars Hollow- Only daughter?

  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. Kylynn is though. Don't steal her.

~*~

"Mom, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Nothing Lorelai, just go." Emily brushed her off and sulked the in the chair she was in.

"No mom, apparently I said something to upset you and I want to know what it was." Lorelai argued.

"It's nothing Lorelai, drop it. It happened a long time ago." Emily said, obviously distraught.

"Mom, I'm not going to just 'drop it'. What happened a long time ago? How long ago?" She prodded.

"We'll talk about it later."

"No, we won't. You say that but we'll never talk about it later. At least tell me what I said to make you like this?"

"Like what?" She asked pointedly.

"You're sulking mom."

"I don't sulk."

"Well you are, so tell me why."

"You aren't the only one." Emily answered quietly.

"The only what? You're being cryptic."

"Daughter, you aren't the only daughter." Emily sighed.

"What?!"

"I had to give her up. That's the reason it hurt so much when you told me you were pregnant with Rory."

Lorelai suddenly sat down in a chair near Emily, "Ohmigod. When? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was sixteen, I was ashamed. It happened and we decided not to talk about it or bring it up again."

"So what happened to her?"

"We decided to give her up for adoption."

"I'm sorry. What was her name?"

"Kylynn."

"That's a really pretty name."

"I thought so too."

"So can we go back to dinner and eat and talk like civil adults?"

Emily almost laughed, "Okay, let's go. You're not dating the plaid man?"

"No mom, we're friends. That's it, nothing more."

Emily sighed, "Okay, let's go." she said as she got up.

~*~

"No Mr. Gilmore. We're friends, she my most frequent customer." Luke sighed as Lorelai and Emily entered the room.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Okay."

Lorelai sat down next to Luke and Emily went back to her seat.

"Everything okay?" Luke whispered.

Lorelai looked at her mother and nodded, "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." she whispered back.

The rest of dinner went peacefully and was enjoyed, and then Luke and Lorelai went to the diner.

~*~

"Don't touch anything, I'll be right back." Luke said as they went into the diner and he went upstairs.

"Yes sir." Lorelai mocked him and then went straight behind the counter and got a muffin.

"I said don't touch anything!" he called down the stairs.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and proceeded to eat the muffin.

Luke came back down the stairs, changed back into the plaid, jeans, and hat, as Lorelai finished the muffin, "Lorelai!"

"I got hungry." she pouted.

"You just ate." he rolled his eyes.

"So?"

He just shook his head, "So what was the talk in the kitchen about?"

"Kitchen? Oh um, nothing. But guess what amazingly weird thing I found out?"

"Okay, what?"

"I had a sister. My mom, the great Emily, got pregnant when she was sixteen too."

"Wow, that's definitely big news."

"Yeah, she gave her up for adoption."

"Wow."

"No kidding."

"Talk about ironic."

"Yeah. Coffee please?"

"I am not going to make you an entire pot of coffee."

"I promise I'll drink it all."

"Exactly why I'm not going to do it."

"Please?" she pouted.

"No. You'll never get to sleep if you drink an entire pot of coffee this late."

"You're mean."

"No I'm not, I'm just not letting you kill yourself."

"Me and my suicidal tendencies." she rolled her eyes.

"Basically."

"Fine. I'll just go home and make myself a pot of coffee."

"No you won't." he said slyly.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have any to make."

"Damnit. How do you know?"

"Because you haven't been to Doose's since before Rory left."

"So?"

"You ran out of coffee the day after Rory left."

"You know me too well."

"Indeed I do."

"Alright, well I'm going to go home and mope about how mean you are and how much it sucks that I don't have coffee."

"Have fun." he smirked.

"I will." she said as she left and walked home.

~*~

More coming soon: Next chapter- Rachel comes to town! hehehe *Evil laughter*


	8. Rachel comes to town...

Summer in stars Hollow- Rachel comes to town…

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: For the sake of my story, Lorelai and Rachel became good friends somehow.

~*~Monday morning~*~

"Rachel!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly as she greeted Rachel with a hug.

"Hey Lorelai!" Rachel smiled and returned the hug.

"How was your trip?"

"Boring, but it was worth it."

"Where were you?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Rome."

"Oh cool. Do you want to go out for lunch with me and Luke?"

"Um, okay." She agreed.

"Alright, we'll take you're bags up and Luke should be here soon."

"Okay." Rachel said as she followed Lorelai up the stairs.

~*~

Luke walked into the inn and went up to the front desk. "Michel, Where's Lorelai?"

"Lorelai and the crazy photographer are in the kitchen. Follow me." Michel replied snappishly as he went to the kitchen, Luke followed.

"Lorelai, the disgusting plaid man is here."

"Thank you Michel, you can go back to the desk and be bitter now." Lorelai smiled.

"Alright, where do you two want to go?" Asked Luke.

Lorelai and Rachel smiled and looked at Luke, "The diner!" they said in unison.

"Ugh."

"Caveman Luke strikes again. How 'bout we grab some food from the diner, and eat in the gazebo?" Lorelai suggested.

Luke sighed, "Alright."

~*~

"So what are you doing here?" Luke asked curiously as they sat in the Gazebo.

"I'm actually glad you asked, I'm here taking pictures for an article a friend of mine is doing."

"So why are you taking pictures in Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I know you guys and I need some really unique things that I know I'd find here."

"So you came to take pictures of Lorelai and Rory eating?"

Lorelai smacked him playfully. "Not nice."

Rachel rolled her eyes *this is going to work perfectly* "Not likely." she smiled.

"So what are you really taking pictures of?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, just some people in town."

"You're being general." Luke glared at her.

"Yes, I am." Rachel smiled.

"Well you wanna tell me what the article is about." Luke asked.

Rachel smiled, "Friends and stuff."

"And stuff huh. I'd ask but I don't think I want to know."

"Come on Luke, this is gonna be fun and you know it."

"No, fun isn't the word I'd use to describe it."

"But you know you'll enjoy it." Rachel grinned.

"Yeah, cuz I always enjoy being tortured by crazy women." Luke said in a tone that they couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Lorelai smiled, "I wondered why I haven't been kicked out of the diner yet."

"No, that's because I enjoy making a profit."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue, "Well I'm glad I'm useful."

"Well yeah. Business isn't going to be as good for the rest of the summer with Rory gone."

"Where's Rory?" Rachel asked.

Lorelai pouted, "She left me all by myself for the entire summer while she's off at smart kids camp, getting paid to take college courses and scouting out campuses."

"What's so bad about that?" Rachel asked.

"Now she hasn't got a partner n crime."

"She's my bestest friend and coffee drinking partner too."

Rachel smiled, "You two are the coolest mother and daughter."

Lorelai grinned, "I know." she said as she looked at her watch, "Oh man, I've gotta go. If I'm gone too long the power gets to Michel's head." Lorelai pouted, "See you after work."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Later."

Lorelai reluctantly got up and went back to the inn.

~*~

Luke and Rachel went back into the diner and sat down. "So Luke, you're still a pansy."

Luke grunted, "You're going to give me hell until I tell her aren't you?"

"I just want the two of you to be happy."

"You know, they say Ignorance is bliss."

Rachel frowned, "Luke, you've gotta tell her, you have no idea how she'd react."

"Exactly, and I can't afford for her to react badly." Luke argued.

"But what if she's in love with you too but is waiting for you to say something?"

"Knowing Lorelai, if she's in love with anyone she's going to say something. If I told her I love her, either way she felt, she'd probably run away from it all."

"Luke, you didn't make any sense. Just risk it, I promise it's a worthwhile investment."

"What if she runs? What am I supposed to do then?"

Rachel sighed, "Stop playing 'what if'. What if she met someone and got engaged, what would you do? Does it matter?"

Luke shook his head, "Been there, done that."

"What?!"

"She almost got married to Rory's English Lit. Teacher. She ran away from it." Luke said sadly.

"Luke I'm sorry. I didn't know." Rachel said sympathetically.

"It's okay. God, I hated him."

"Now why do you think that was?"

"Yeah yeah, you're going to say jealousy but he was just really full of himself."

"Uh huh. I think I'll stick to jealousy."

"Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"You're more fun, but if I'm really not wanted then I'll go to the inn and talk to Lorelai."

"Fine but if she says anything about Star Trek just walk away."

Rachel laughed, "Where did she hear about that?"

"When Mia came to town. She doesn't know as much as she thinks she does, so no 'Luke as a kid' stories. Okay?"

Rachel sighed, "That's no fun. I suppose I'll just have to tell her all about 'Luke now'."

Luke grunted, "You wouldn't." he sighed, "You would. Fine if you two are at a complete lack of conversation, and knowing both of you, you won't, but if said miracle were to occur then I suppose you could share one 'Luke as a kid' story, but not a bad one. Let me know what you've said before she comes in here though."

"Alright Luke, no telling her you're in love with her and if asked I can tell her everything about the Trekkie days." Rachel smirked.

"Just get out of here." Luke shook his head as she left.

~*~

"Hey Lorelai, hey Sookie." Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Rachel! What are you doing here?" Lorelai greeted.

"I got kicked out of the diner." she smiled.

"Really? How?"

"I was annoying Luke about some stuff." Rachel answered.

"Ooh, what kind of stuff?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Just buggin' him about a chick." she smiled. Sookie, who was behind Lorelai cooking, put down her spoon and pointed to Lorelai and make hearts with her fingers, causing Rachel to laugh. Lorelai looked behind her at Sookie who had managed to turn around and pick up the spoon again, "What's funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing." Rachel said through giggles.

"Liar. Who were you bugging him about?"

"Just some chick I saw him checking out earlier."

"We _are_ talking about the same Luke right?" Lorelai checked.

Sookie laughed, "You know Luke is constantly checking you out."

"He is not!" Lorelai said strongly.

"You don't need to get defensive." Rachel smiled.

"I'm not getting defensive! Luke is _not_ in love with me. Sookie, we've been through this. Rachel, I don't know where you got that crazy idea but he's _not_ in love with me."

"So do you like him?" Rachel asked.

Lorelai sighed deeply, "Maybe a little."

"Have you guys kissed?" Rachel asked curiously.

Lorelai looked at Rachel confused, "Why?"

"I need to know for the pictures." she answered.

"Uh-huh. Well, no, not each other anyway."

"But you almost did." Sookie added.

"Sookie! It wasn't even close."

"But you said you felt his breath and he looked like he was going to but then he didn't."

*hmm, I'll have to ask him about that.* Rachel thought. "Okay, well that's even better."

"So have you taken any pictures yet?" Lorelai asked.

"No, actually I haven't. I've just been waiting for the moment to come up." Rachel answered.

"What are you planning on taking pictures of?" Sookie asked curiously.

"People in love." Rachel smiled.

"You are officially _NOT_ taking pictures of me."

"Oh come on Lor'! You and Luke are the only people in this town that I came to take pictures of!"

"Take pictures of Sookie and Jackson."

"I can't. Honestly, the article is about Friends, first kisses, and true love."

Lorelai sighed loudly and walked off. She wandered around town for what seemed like forever before she ended up at Luke's.

"Luke," she pouted, "I need coffee."

Luke had seen her pass the diner four times before coming in so he sat the mug in front of her and poured the coffee with no argument. "Bad day?"

"Not really. I've just got some stuff on my mind." she said as she took a sip of the coffee.

Rachel came into the diner and sat next to Lorelai, "I thought I'd find you here." she smiled.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I'll let you take your pictures but just to prove that you, and Sookie, and my mother, and Rory, and this entire town are all wrong."

Rachel grinned excitedly, "Thanks Lorelai! You won't regret it. I promise."

*I hope not.* Lorelai thought as she looked at Luke.

~*~

More coming soon…Next Chapter: Rachel's Plan goes into full swing. *muahahaha*


	9. Rachel's Plan...will it work or bomb?

Summer in Stars Hollow- Rachel's Plan…will it work or bomb?

Disclaimer: I'm a freaking freshman in high school. When I finally get my bat, I'll only own ½ of it! :- ( I'm so poor.

~*~

"Okay, right there is good." Rachel said as Luke and Lorelai were in the middle of the bridge (Where Luke pushed Jess into the pond).

"How did you talk me into this?" Luke asked.

Rachel smiled, she could tell he was nervous and having second thoughts, she put her camera up to her face, "Just do it, you'll know why."

"You're going to be wrong." Lorelai stated.

"Just put your arms around his neck and then you can tell me if I'm wrong."

"Fine." Lorelai sighed and nervously put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her cheeks leading her face to his. They kissed, deeply. Rachel took a few pictures and left smiling successfully. Neither Luke, nor Lorelai noticed her. Their kisses held more passion than they knew they had. Tears were streaming down Lorelai's face and Luke pulled back and wiped away a few tears with the pads of his thumbs, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Luke. Nothing's wrong." she smiled through her tears.

"You sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's okay. They're happy tears."

"Okay, good." he smiled and hissed her again, their kisses saying everything words couldn't.

They finally broke apart for air a couple minutes later. "We should probably get back before they think we're doing something we aren't doing." Luke suggested.

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed and her hand found his and they intertwined as they walked back to the diner.

"Hey Lorelai," he began as he squeezed he hand a little tighter.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I love you."

Lorelai squeezed back and smiled, "I love you too."

~*~

When Luke and Lorelai entered the diner, Rachel was sitting on a stool smiling triumphantly.

Lorelai's cell phone rang and she sighed as Luke pointed to the sign and she went to another side of the diner, "Hello?", "Yes.", "No.", "NO!", "I said no, and I meant it!", "Yeah, I'm sure." Lorelai rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone and sat next to Rachel and across from Luke.

"Who was it?" Luke asked curiously.

"Miss Patty. I think she's already planned the wedding."

"Hmph, I must've missed that town meeting." Luke sighed.

"Ditto."

"I'd like to take this moment to say I win." Rachel grinned.

Lorelai smiled, "I'll gladly accept defeat in this case."

Luke nodded, "It was a good loss."

"Do you wanna come over tonight and watch movies again?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Okay. As long as it's a decent movie, and Rachel promises to leave us alone and to not burn the diner down."

"I promise." Rachel smiled, "You guys have fun. No fire, I promise."

~*~

More soon…Sorry so short, I wanted the next part different. Next chapter- The rest of the night.


	10. First Date...

Summer in Stars Hollow- First Date…

Disclaimer: Same as always *sigh*

Author's Note: Sorry if I take a while to get chapters up, I don't think I'll take soooo long but I've got a lot going on with Softball and life in general.

~*~

"Hey Romeo." Lorelai smiled as she opened the door revealing Luke with a single red rose.

Luke scoffed and gave her the rose, "Don't compare me to Romeo, have you ever actually read the whole thing?"

"Do I remember anything would be the better question." She said as she took the rose and kissed his cheek and led him inside, to the couch.

"Juliet was a rebound relationship and he was infatuated with her from only seeing her once and they hadn't even known each other for a day before they eloped."

"Okay, I see your point, but it was still sweet."

"I knew what you meant."

"Good, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay," she grinned, "Down to You it is then."

Luke groaned, "fine."

Lorelai smiled and got up to put the movie in the VCR and Luke stretched out on the couch. Lorelai went back to the couch and sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around him.

~*~

"I want cake." Lorelai whined.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I want cake, to eat. Nothing else having to do with the cake right now but just the cake." she rambled.

Luke kissed her forehead, "No."

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because you don't need the sugar."

"I never said I need it, I want it."

"We're never watching a movie with food in it again."

"Come on Luke! Please?"

"Alright fine, You want to go to Doose's?"

"No, I want a Luke cake."

"I am _not_ making you a cake."

"Please?"

"No, it's 9:30, it wouldn't be done until 11. I'm not making you a cake right now. Besides you probably don't have anything to make a cake with."

Lorelai sighed, "Damn your reason and common sense. That's not fair."

"Not fair?!"

"Yep, I am being denied cake simply because of a simple problem with the existence of time and concepts of night and day."

"You can have a muffin in the morning."

"But I want a Luke cake." she pouted.

"You can have a Luke muffin."

"Fine." Lorelai sighed and rested her head against Luke's chest again.

After the movie was over they sat in each other's arms until they were startled by the phone ringing.

~*~

Again, sorry so short. More comin'.


	11. Whoa...you aren't mom...

Summer in Stars Hollow- "Whoa, you're not mom…"

Disclaimer: You know.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I put up 3 chapters in one day, the least you can do is review. I'm reposting all the chapters with spelling errors fixed (I hope). 

~*~

Lorelai looked at the caller ID as she looked for the phone, "Rory!" she exclaimed excitedly as she ran up the stairs in hopes of finding it in her room.

"You are the most unorganized person I know." Luke sighed and looked under him in the couch. "I found it."

"Quick answer it!" she yelled from upstairs.

"Um, okay." he said as he pressed talk, "Hello."

"Whoa, you're not mom. Luke?"

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing at the house?" Rory asked.

"Um, I'm, uh," Luke stuttered as Lorelai finally came back downstairs, "Here's your mom." he gave the phone to Lorelai.

"Thank you Luke." She smiled and kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen. Luke watched her go into the kitchen and figured she'd want to talk a while so he sat back on the couch and watched TV.

~*~

"We kissed!" Lorelai said giddily

"Wow mom, that's great!"

"Yeah it is."

"So what's he doing over there? Leave out anything more than PG-13."

"Not funny. We're just watching a movie."

"Okay, so how'd it happen?"

"Rachel's in town and she's doing this article about friends, first kisses, and true love and I told her she wasn't taking pictures of me and she and Sookie were bugging me about Luke being in love with me and I said they were crazy and left and walked around town and decided to let Rachel have her fun and somewhow she convinced Luke to do it and so we were on the bridge and it was great."

"So when was this?"

"This afternoon."

"Wow mom. That's great."

"Yeah. How's camp?"

"Camp is great. Class is fun, the people are awesome."

"That's good. So," she paused, "How's the coffee?"

"Really, really good. There's a daily grind downstairs."

"Great! Any college parties yet?"

"No mom."

"I'm disappointed."

"How was grandma's?"

"Luke came with me and she asked if I was dating Luke and I wasn't and I kept telling her that and you'll never guess what I found out."

"What?"

"Mom got pregnant at 16 too."

"What?!"

"Yeah she gave the girl up for adoption…" They continued talking for another hour about everything.

~*~

Geez. All the chapters lately have been really short. Sorry!


	12. Forget about the muffins for now...

Summer in Stars Hollow- Forget about the muffins for now…

Disclaimer: *sigh* do I have to say it?

Author's Note: REVIEW! PLEASE! I'm on my knees. I won't threaten you cuz I don't believe in blackmailing readers but I would love it so much if you reviewed.

~*~

"Sorry I took so long." Lorelai apologized as she came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch with her legs over Luke's lap.

"It's okay. It's Rory and you, I understand."

Lorelai smiled, "She's happy about us."

Luke kissed her forehead, "That's good, I'm glad."

"Me too."

They sat in each other's warmth for a while and shortly began to drift off to sleep. Luke caught himself falling asleep and gazed at Lorelai, who was already asleep in his arms. Carefully, he got up and placed Lorelai gently back on the couch and put a blanket over her. He wrote a note telling her he left, and went back to his apartment.

~*~

Luke trudged down the stairs to the diner and groggily answered the phone, "hold on." he put the phone on the counter and unlocked the door, then he dragged himself back to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Luke?"

"Who's this?"

"Glad to know I'm loved." he scoffed teasingly.

"Sorry Jess, I, uh, got home late last night."

"You never leave the diner. Did you hook up with Lorelai finally?"

"Uh, actually yeah. So what did you call for? I mean, you don't usually call."

"It's about time. But, uh, I was wondering if I could come back."

"Things bad with Lizzie?"

"You could say that. She's got a new boyfriend and he's a jerk and he wants to send me to some camp and military school."

"What does she think of that?"

"Like she cares? He wants to pay for me to leave, she claims it's a good idea and I have to do it because Jeff is brilliant." he said mockingly.

"You're welcome here anytime, but it wasn't my idea and let Lizzie know before you randomly leave."

"Thanks Luke, I'll see you next weekend?"

"Okay." Luke agreed and hung up the phone as Rachel walked into the diner.

"Hey Luke!" she said cheerfully.

"You're too happy."

"Aw, when did you get back here?" she said in mock sympathy.

"Ugh," Luke groaned, "Late. If it weren't for Jess I would still be upstairs sleeping."

"Jess?"

"Lizzie's kid."

"Oh! How's Lizzie?"

Luke sighed, "Apparently she's gone some new boyfriend who wants to send Jess to military school. A while back I would've said that's a great idea but Jess doesn't deserve that anymore."

"Hm, how old is he?"

"Rory's age." he said as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rachel asked curiously from the counter.

"Making muffins, don't ask."

"Okay. So how did things go last night?"

"Fine." he smiled as he came out of the kitchen.

She knew that was all that she would get out of him, "Alright, I'm glad. I'm gonna go walk around town." she said as she went out the door as Lorelai walked in and sat at the counter tiredly.

"Why did I wake up to a phone call from someone who has never called me before and surprised me by even knowing the number?" she asked groggily.

"Jess called you?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeah. Coffee. He was looking for you, something about you never leaving the diner and always being up at six or something."

Luke poured her coffee with no argument, "He's coming back for a while."

"Why? Muffin?"

"Still in the oven. Lizzie has some jerk boyfriend who wants to send him to military school and he doesn't want to go."

"Hm, and on a completely unrelated subject, since no one's noticed you're open yet ya wanna forget the muffin for now and go upstairs and sleep?"

Luke nodded, "By sleep, I hope you mean sleep cuz I'm too damn tired for anything else. Let me go turn off the oven."

"Do I look awake?"

"You never look awake until after three cups."

Lorelai smiled, "You know me too well. Now scoot, turn off that oven, we're loosing valuable sleep time."

"Yes mam." Luke said as he went to the kitchen and turned off the oven and locked the door of the diner and turned the sign to closed. Then he led Lorelai upstairs to the bed where they collapsed in each other's arms and fell asleep immediately. 

~*~

More coming soon…*laughs evilly*


	13. guess who...

Summer in Stars Hollow- Guess who…

Disclaimer: Blah, not mine. Not makin' money. Psht. If I was, I would have so much more softball stuff. 

~*~

"Hey Sookie." Rachel said as she entered the Inn's kitchen.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Sookie asked as she checked a cake.

"Not much, I went to the diner and talked to Luke for a minute then took a walk around town and realized that I hadn't eaten anything so I headed back to the diner and it was locked, so here I am."

"Taste this." Sookie said as she cut the cake and handed a piece to Rachel.

Rachel took a bite, "Mm, Sookie! You are a culinary genius! What is this?"

"Just an angel food cake, with a little bit of devil's food cake, and chocolate chips and some other stuff. Why was the diner locked?"

"It's delicious! I don't know but as I walked out Lorelai was going in so…" Rachel smirked.

Sookie giggled, "I'm glad they're finally together."

"Me too," Rachel nodded, "He's actually happy now."

"Is it weird for you? I mean seeing Luke with Lorelai?"

"Not really. Luke's just like one of my friends I suppose. I guess it is a little bit awkward sometimes but," she shrugged, "only because I was with him for so long and I've never seen him with anyone else. I don't regret for a second leaving though. I've met so many awesome people."

"That's great." Sookie smiled.

Michel walked into the kitchen, "Sookie, where is Lorelai?" he asked snappishly.

"It's Saturday. She doesn't work Saturdays. Why?"

"There is a man at the front desk to see her."

"Who?" Sookie asked curiously.

"He said his name is 'Chris'."

"Oh no." Sookie sighed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Michel, tell Chris to stay here and I'll call Lorelai." Sookie said and Michel left the kitchen.

"Who is Chris?"

"Rory's dad."

"Oh, that's probably not good, right?"

"Probably not."

~*~

Luke opened his eyes slowly and remembered Lorelai was in his arms as he was awaken by the phone ringing. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck up to her ear and gently tickled her stomach, "Wake up, I've gotta get the phone."

Lorelai groaned, "I don't wanna." she rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke ran his hands up and down her sides, "Come on, time to get up."

"Fine." she sighed and sat up as he rolled out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?", "Hey. What's up?", "Okay, hold on.", "Lor', Sookie needs to talk to you."

"Okay." Lorelai said as she took the phone from Luke. "Just sleeping, thanks for waking us up." she said sarcastically, "What?", "Oh no." she groaned, "No, don't send him here, I'll go over there.", "Yes, I'm going to bring him with me.", "Because I don't want him here.", "The last time he was here was bad. Remember?", "Okay, we'll be over in a while.", "Bye." she gave the phone back to Luke and he hung it up.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed, "Chris is at the Inn." she frowned.

"So you want me to go with you?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Nah, I'll call Caesar. Then we'll go. Okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded as she got out of bed and Luke called Caesar.

~*~

"I love you." Lorelai said as she leaned over and kissed Luke from the driver's seat of her jeep after they parked at the Independence.

Luke kissed her back, "I love you too. It'll be okay. I promise."

"Alright. Let's go." she said as she got out of the jeep and they went into the Inn.

"Michel, where's Chris?"

"In the kitchen with evil Sookie and the crazy photographer."

"She wouldn't let you count the blueberries again?"

"Yes." Michel snipped bitterly.

Luke took Lorelai's hand, "That is the only guy who creeps me out." he whispered.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "He's just a bitter Frenchman. Completely harmless." she smiled.

"Uh huh, well let's go to the kitchen." Luke said as they walked into the kitchen.

Rachel and Chris were talking while Sookie was checking sauces and stirring soups when Luke and Lorelai walked into the kitchen. "Hey!" Chris and Rachel greeted Luke and Lorelai.

"Hey." they replied.

"I, uh, went by the house and you weren't there and I went to the diner and it was closed so I came here."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm here now. So, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Rory?" 

Lorelai smacked her forehead, "She's at summer camp, I completely forgot to call you and tell you. I'm sorry. I'll have her call you the next time she calls."

"It's okay."

"Where's Sherri?"

"Um, we sorta broke up."

"Sorta?"

"She met some guy and dumped me."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So um, do you all want to go eat?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled, "Do you have to ask me?"

"No, that's why I asked Rachel and Chris."

"Meanie."

"I'd love to go eat." Rachel smiled.

"Then I suppose I'll go too." Chris agreed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

~*~

Hey everybody- I need your opinions, I dunno if Rachel and Chris should hook up or not. Review and lemme know what you think. Please. I really don't have an opinion and it could go either way for me so help me out if you want any more anytime within the next century.


	14. Suicide and ugly white coats...

Summer in Stars Hollow- Suicide and Ugly white coats…

Disclaimer: *sniff* not mine.

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews and opinions. I'm going to try something, hopefully to please everyone and hopefully this doesn't come around and bite me in the ass (as most attempts at pleasing everyone do). So please, don't stop reading if you read something you don't like too much. 

~*~

"He may as well, it's not like I'm going to be there." she winked suggestively.

Luke sighed, "Fine, whatever." he rolled his eyes. They had been talking in the back room about Chris staying at Lorelai's house for a while, while Chris and Rachel were eating and flirting in the diner.

"Besides, he came back for Rory. And it looks like he's getting attached to Rachel." she smirked.

"Yeah, it does." he admitted.

"There. See, nothing to worry about at all."

"It's funny how we did that. First you were nervous about him coming, and now him staying irked me."

Lorelai smiled, "That's cuz you're my better, level-headed half."

"Rory's going to be upset."

"She'll get over it."

"We should probably get back to lunch before Chris and Rachel decide a plane ride would be fun."

"Okay. Ya know Luke, I'm still thirsty."

"Water."

"Noooo." she whined.

"Tea?"

"EWW!"

"So, that's a no on the tea?"

"You aren't funny." Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and stomped out of the back room and sat next to Chris.

Luke rolled his eyes at her and sat next to Rachel.

"Luke, what did you do?" Rachel asked accusingly as Lorelai glared at him.

"What? Me?" Luke asked innocently, "I wouldn't let her commit suicide."

"I want coffee." Lorelai pouted.

"See, suicide." Luke said in his defense.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You two are so crazy."

"She figured us out." Luke whispered indiscreetly

"Do you think she'll make us wear the ugly white coats?" Lorelai replied.

"And take pictures too."

"Hey! That's my job." Rachel said defensively.

Luke smiled, "We know. But you definitely enjoy it too much."

"So you want copies?"

Lorelai smirked, "Yeah."

"Huh?" Chris asked confusedly.

"Nothin' Chris, don't worry about it." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm always out of the loop." he sighed.

"You're never here. How can you be in the loop if you aren't here?" Lorelai asked.

"But Rachel's never here and she knows what you're talking about."

"That's, um, well it's just different." Lorelai said.

"It's not fair." Chris pretended to pout.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You'll get over it."

~*~

Author's Note: I'M SOOO SORRY! This has been sittin' in my hard drive collecting dust and I forgot to post it! Review? Let me know what you think and where I should go with it.


End file.
